DNA String
by homestar2000
Summary: The Titans are betrayed and left for dead, while Slade launches his newest diobolical plot. He plans to take the Titans DNA and make clones of them. Will our heroes stop his plot?
1. Judas

I don't own Teen Titans in any way shape or form.

Chapter 1: Judas

                It was early. None of the others were even up yet. Robin was all alone on the top floor of the tower. For some reason he couldn't sleep. This wasn't the first time he had a sleepless night. These past couple nights he just couldn't sleep. A gut feeling was telling him that something wasn't right. Then again he was always like this. Robin had always been the most devoted of the group. He fought the villains without question. Most of the time he would spend hours on end into the night, thinking of strategies that would benefit the team in their efforts. This also helped him make enemies very easily.

                The automatic doors swung open as Robin walked into the common room. He looked out the mass window viewing the bay. This usually relaxed him. The beautiful view of the ocean, the inspiring sight of the city, and the waves crashing upon the beach must've given him the impression that he was making a difference.  He glanced at the clock. 5:45 AM. He only had twenty more minutes of solitude before any of the others were up.

                Robin left his spot away from the window and ventured towards the fridge. He opened it and glanced inside. Moldy tofu, chicken, and other foods plagued the fridge. "God isn't there anything to eat?" he asked himself. He shut the fridge and walked over to the pantry. _Guess I'll just have cereal. _Robin poured a bowl and sat down at the table with the newspaper in front of him. He skimmed through the articles, hoping to find one about the team foiling a plot by some maniac.  Nothing. Robin wasn't surprised however; there hadn't been much crime in the city lately. They must've wiped out most of the major criminals that the police couldn't handle.  Robin closed the newspaper and threw it in the recycle bin. None of the others read the paper anyway. Not even Raven.

                Robin plopped on the couch and turned on the TV. He let out a long yawn. Nothing was on this early. So Robin flipped through the channels really fast. He heard the automatic doors open behind him. He turned around to see Raven walking in. "Morning." He said which made Raven jump a little. "Morning." She droned back. Raven was usually up this early every day. The others didn't know why. Maybe something was troubling her, maybe not. The others really tried to stay out of her business and let her do her thing.  She walked towards the stove and fired up the burners.  Robin got off the couch and walked towards the door. "I'm gonna take a shower. Raven could you make sure the others don't kill each other?"

"I'll try." She said not even turning around.

                Robin left the common room and walked down the hallway. He passed his own room, then Terra's room. Terra had been a Titan for only a few weeks. She had gotten comfortable pretty fast despite coming and going the other time. She had made a good addition to the team. Some villains were easier to take down now that they had one more person.  But she was still another person under this roof. It was hard enough living with the other four. They may have to make a bigger tower at this rate.

                He turned the corner and walked into the bathroom. He looked at himself in the mirror. He looked like a train wreck. His hair was messed up more than usual, there were dark circles under his eyes, and he looked a little pale. _I guess these sleepless nights have really gotten to me._ he thought. He had a splitting headache. He opened the medicine cabinet and took an Ibuprofen. He then fired up the shower and hopped in.

                Beast Boy walked into the common room yawning. He saw Cyborg and Robin playing videogames while Starfire watched. He glanced over to see Raven as usual reading some weird book that nobody understood. "Hey guys what's up?" he said in his usual voice. "Hey Beast Boy." Robin said. "You're up pretty late." Cyborg said. "Oh come on its not that late." Beast Boy said. "Beast Boy, it's twelve-thirty." Raven said not looking up from her book. "Oh. Anyway where's Terra?" he asked. "I think she's in the weight room training." Robin said. "Oh ok." Beast Boy said. He turned and walked towards the door. "Beast Boy, are you not going to eat anything?" asked Starfire concerned. "No I'm fine." He said as he walked out the door.

                Beast Boy walked down the hall to the weight room. "Yah! Yah!" he could hear Terra training already. Though it sounded like she was using the punching bag. He walked into the weight room to see Terra in the corner using the punching bag. "Hey Terra." Beast Boy said blushing a little. Terra stopped to catch her breath. "Hey Beast Boy. Whats up?" "Nothing much." He said. "Why are you using the punching bag? It's not like you're gonna have to deal with hand to hand combat." "You never know when you might need it." She said. "Besides, there's not always gonna be rocks to hurl or something."  "Yeah I guess you're right." He said a little embarrassed. They were quiet for a moment until Beast Boy broke the silence. "Hey how much do you think I can bench?" he asked. "Beast Boy c'mon, you can turn into a damn gorilla. You could bench me if you wanted to." She said. _That's not a bad idea._ He thought. "Anyway, I'm gonna go get something to eat."  She said. "Ok, I'll join you in a….few….minutes." He stammered out. He couldn't help it, he was in a trance. He couldn't stop looking at her. _She's so beautiful._ "You ok?" she asked him. "Uh….yea..yea. I'm fine." He said breaking the trance. Terra walked out of the room leaving Beast Boy there alone in the middle of the room. _C'mon Beast Boy. You gotta make your move. If you don't someone else will. But what if she says no? She isn't gonna say no. You're a stud with the ladies. _ He usually had internal conflicts within himself about stuff like this.  His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the alarm.

                Beast Boy ran into the common room. "Whats going on?" he asked. "Its Slade." Robin said. "He's at the Iroqouis Dam. Looks like he's trying to destroy it and flood the south side of town." "Let's roll." Cyborg said. They all left the tower. Robin on his motorcycle, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Terra flying, and Cyborg and Raven in the T Car. Robin turned on his communicator. "I'll approach from the south. Starfire, you Beast Boy and Terra approach from the west. While Raven and Cyborg approach from the east. Then we'll have him surrounded."  Robin continued his route next to the T Car. However once they reached the fork they separated. Starfire, BB, and Terra would most likely arrive first since they were flying. Then probably Cyborg and Raven, then he would most likely arrive last.

                Starfire, BB, and Terra arrived at the damn. There were many of Slade's robot commandos guarding the outside to it. BB immediately turned into a gorilla and started throwing them left and right. Starfire shot starbolts at a group of them causing them to fly in different directions. Meanwhile Terra was throwing boulder after boulder at the small groups. "There's still some more of them out here. Starfire, you and BB go inside and get Slade. I'll meet the others out here." Starfire and BB nodded and entered the interior of the dam.  More commandos appeared from the sides of the dam. Terra concentrated and lifted a huge slab from the ground. She hurled it towards the commandos as they were destroyed on impact.

                About two minutes later the T Car pulled up at the top of the dam. Raven and Cyborg got out. "Terra, where are the others?" asked Cyborg.  "There were strong winds, I got separated from BB and Star. I told them to meet me here." She said. "Do you know where Slade could be?" asked Raven. "I think he might be in the interior." She said. "You gonna be ok out here by yourself?" asked Cyborg. More commandos appeared from one of the entrances. Terra quickly threw a barrage of small rocks at them knocking them apart. "I think I'll manage." She said. Raven and Cyborg entered the dam.

                Star and BB were outnumbered inside. There were about thirty of them just in that one room. They all had upgrades on weapons. They all had they're usual laser guns. But now they had sword-like daggers in the other hand.  BB turned into a tiger and slashed a few of them with his claws. While Starfire made an attack from above. BB turned back into a human. "Bring it on you bastards!" he said. The commandos drew their blades and charged. BB was obviously out numbered and he knew it. "Oh shit." He said. He turned into a rhino and charged them. He knocked about half of them down, but more jumped on his back. He fell down to the ground and turned back to human form. One of the commandos sliced Beast Boy's back. "Ughh…" he said as blood was spilled on the floor. Just then a starbolt blew the commandos away. Starfire flew down to Beast Boy. "Beast Boy are you injured? gasp You're bleeding!" "I'll be fine." He said. Raven and Cyborg came down the stairs.  "Oh so you guys did make it." Cyborg said. "What are you talking about?" asked Beast Boy. "Terra said that she got separated from the two of you." Said Raven. "No we did not get separated." Starfire said. Just then the lights went off.

                Robin arrived about a minute after Cyborg and Raven did. He had gotten stuck in traffic on the way over. "Goddamn traffic." He said to himself. He stopped the motorcycle and got off. He could see Terra near the T Car. "Terra!" he yelled.  He ran over to her. "Where are the others?" he asked. "They're inside the dam." She said to him. "Well lets go." He said. He ran to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. "Piece of shit door. It won't open!" he said kicking it. "That won't do a thing." Terra said. "Its an airtight door. The air pressure inside keeps it closed. I would know because I closed it." She said. "Then that means-." Robin started to say. But he was interrupted by a huge rock hitting him in the back of the head. He flew like a rag doll in the air and about twenty feet away from the T Car.  He tried to get up, but the ground he was on was being lifted in the air. "Terra! What the fuck are you doing?!" he yelled. But he already knew. Her true loyalties were with Slade. She had played them. She tricked them into being her friend. She was never a friend to them. It was all an act.  The rock he was on was thrown off the dam. Robin jumped off and grabbed onto the edge. He pulled himself up and charged at Terra. He grabbed her arms so she couldn't move the earth, but she quickly kicked him in the torso and pushed him away. "So, that's why you were practicing. I see Slade has a new apprentice." He said getting up. "The problem you had when you were his apprentice was that you didn't respect him. You never showed him your gratitude. All you cared about were the Titans, and that was your downfall." She said. "I didn't choose to be his apprentice,  he forced-." Robin felt another blow to the torso. He retaliated by tripping her.

                They both got up and charged each other. Terra was trying to punch his face, but Robin was more skilled at the martial arts than she was. He blocked her punches with ease. It was her power that worried him the most. Robin grabbed her arms and threw her over the side of the dam.  A few seconds later she came up on top of a rock with other rocks hovering around her as if she were a nucleus, and the rocks were electrons. (knowledge is power) Robin pulled out his metal staff and got ready. The rocks shot at him like they were bullets. Robin hit a few with his staff, but after two the staff broke. The other three hit him. Two in the face, and one in the stomach. Terra lifted the ground he was on. "I'm just gonna finish you right here and now!" she said. She threw the rock he was on into the canyon wall causing an avalanche to fall on Robin. "Excellent Terra." Said a voice behind her. "Now that the leader is out of the way, the others will fall like dominoes." 

Well that's chapter one you guys. Please R & R!

Judas was the name of the apostle that betrayed Jesus. He told the Romans where he was and had him killed. (Though I'm not sure that is accurate)


	2. The End of an Era?

Hey guys thanks for the reviews, even though there was only two, its better than nothing. Anyway I do plan to continue this story now that some people actually know about it. This is most likely gonna be a short chapter.  
  
I don't own TT in any way shape or form.  
  
Chapter 2: The End of an Era?  
  
"Ok where did the lights go?" Beast Boy asked confused. "It is almost as dark as a Zardack cave!" said Starfire. Cyborg turned his light on his shoulder on. "Looks like they scattered." He said. "Something doesn't feel right about this." Raven said. "Where's Robin?" "He wasn't there when we arrived" Starfire said. "Perhaps he got lost?" "Robin wouldn't get lost. He knows the city like the back of his hand." Said Cyborg. "C'mon we have to keep moving so we don't get ambushed." Said Raven snapping back to reality.  
  
A cramped hallway lay before them, anyone with claustrophobia would surely lose their mind. They continued down the hallway until they got to a door that said "Turbine Room". "Ok guys, Slade is most likely on the other side of this door." Cyborg said. "We have to stop him before he floods the city. We're going to have to breach this door fast, there are most likely many of his commandoes on the other side as well."  
  
The Titans got in position. Cyborg was ready to kick the door down, while Raven and Starfire were ready to shoot inside of the room, while Beast Boy attacked on the ground as a tiger. Cyborg kicked the door down and the others did their parts, except nobody was in the room. In fact the only things that were in the room were the turbines. No explosives, no commandoes, no Slade. Something was definitely not right about this. "Ok, how can you destroy a dam if there's no explosives, and no men to do it?" asked BB. "I don't know but-" Raven was cut off by the lights turning on, and robot commandoes surrounding them. A metal exterior door covered the exit, and the windows were slammed shut. Slade stood at the top of the catwalk with Terra at his side. "Well, well, looks like the Titans have fallen into my trap." Slade said. The commandoes were coming closer and closer. "Terra! What the hell are you doing?" asked Beast Boy. "You seem so surprised. She has been my apprentice ever since she ran out on you the first time. Thanks to her I now know all of your weaknesses."  
  
The commandoes charged. Cyborg fired his cannon, BB turned into a rhino, while Starfire and Raven took to the skies. Some of the commandoes were ganging up on Beast Boy. He then charged with is horn towards them and smacked them all in random directions. Cyborg kept destroying wave after wave of them, while Raven took them apart piece by piece. Starfire shot rapidly at the commandoes as more and more kept on coming. There seemed to be no end to them.  
  
BB turned into a bird and flew up to the catwalk. He then turned into a tiger and charged Slade. Slade grabbed Beast Boy's "hands" and slammed him to the ground. BB got up and turned into a gorilla. He attempted to grab Slade but to no avail. Slade easily found an opening, and kicked him in the stomach sending him scraping across the ground leaving a trail of blood behind him. He slowly got up and saw Terra in front of him. "Terra.....what are you doing? We're your friends." Terra glared at him and said: "I have no friends." And with that, she punched him across the face sending him falling off the catwalk and onto the ground out cold.  
  
Robin awoke in a daze. He pushed the rocks that were on top of him to the side and got up. "Son of a bitch." He said rubbing the back of his head. He felt a deep cut there that would most likely leave a scar the rest of his life. His costume was tattered. His cape (despite its strength) was ripped, his chest area was cut up , while his legs were red and bloody. "Should've never have trusted her." He said. He pulled out his grappling hook and fired it at the top of the dam. He hooked it onto a pipe, and then shimmied up. When he finally reached the top he saw the door leading into the interior of the dam. It was bolted shut, and looked like it was a few inches thick. There was no way he was getting in there.  
  
Cyborg fired his cannon again at the wave of commandoes. He was slowly losing power from all of the shots he fired. He knew he wouldn't last that much longer. Meanwhile Starfire was getting smothered by all of the commandoes around her. Slowly but surely they pulled her to the ground and started beating her. None of the others could help her because they were outnumbered themselves. Raven couldn't even keep up with all of the commandoes attacking. Raven took one of the commandoes and threw it into a group of them knocking them down like bowling pins. Just then, a commando grabbed her around the neck. After squeezing a pressure point, she was out like a light. Cyborg was the only one left now, and he was running on reserve power.  
  
Cyborg didn't have too many shots left in his cannon. Any shot could be his last. He tried his best to conserve his ammo but it didn't work as well as he hoped. He charged up his cannon, but nothing came out. "Oh.........shit." Within seconds the commandoes were all over him. He blacked out.  
  
Robin was alone at the top of the dam. He had nowhere to go. He couldn't get inside the dam, but he couldn't leave his friends behind, they could be in serious danger. Just then he saw Slade, Terra, and a team of commandoes walking out of the dam towards a helicopter. Robin jumped behind some crates and waited for them to come closer. Slade made a hand motion, and the commandoes left. Now it was just him, Slade, and Terra. Robin jumped out and threw a sonic batarang towards Terra. It exploded leaving her on the ground. Robin then kicked Slade in the stomach. Slade retaliated quickly however with a serious blow to Robin's chest. Robin flung back into the crates. He quickly got up and ran at Slade. He threw a punch, but Slade easily blocked it. He then punched Robin in the stomach and threw him over his head into the wall. Robin got up slowly. He then saw Slade running towards him. He jumped up and kicked Robin across the face flinging him sideways skidding across the ground. "We will finish this fight another day Robin." Slade said. Him and Terra walked onto the helicopter, and within seconds Slade, Terra, and the army of commandoes were gone leaving the Teen Titans to die. 


	3. Out of the Ashes

I don't own TT in any way shape or form.  
  
Chapter 3: Out of the Ashes  
  
Beast Boy arose from his mark on the dam floor. His green face was now soaked with blood. He looked at his hands. His gray gloves were now a blackish red. God he was bleeding everywhere. How hard did I hit the ground? He thought. He looked up. The catwalk had to have been at least three stories up. It's a miracle he had survived especially if he landed on his head. He turned to his right to see Raven out cold on the floor. He limped over to her. "Rae..........Rae." he shook her. She wouldn't wake up. He looked down her leg. Her white complexion was reduced to a dark red. He rolled her over on her back. "C'mon c'mon...........Damnit!" he gave up on her and walked towards Cyborg who was in pieces, literally. His left arm was bent in an angle he couldn't even measure, and his right was missing. "Cyborg." He said to his robotic friend. There was no answer. He turned to see Starfire who had bruises, and gashes all over her body. She looked the worst out of all of them. She was taken down the hardest. He listened for a heartbeat. He heard one, but it was very faint.  
  
Beast Boy looked at the destruction they had caused during the battle. The roof had a number of holes in it that nobody could possibly fix. The wall was leaking water not much, but enough that the place would be flooded by the end of the day. "God am I the only one who isn't in a fucking coma!" he yelled. He heard a thud above him. "No." he looked up to see Robin. "Robin! Where the hell were you? We got our asses kicked down here and you weren't even here!" Beast Boy was mad. He was mad at Robin, he was mad at Terra, but mostly he was mad at himself. Robin jumped down. "I was ambushed. Terra betrayed us." He said simply. "Yeah no shit." Said Beast Boy. Robin walked over to him. "How are the others?" he asked. "Not good. Cyborgs out of commission, and Rae, and Starfire are in critical condition." Robin walked over to Starfire. "She might not make it." Robin stared at her face. It was pale, blood was all over it. "So what are we going to do?" asked Beast Boy. "They have us by the balls now." Robin thought for a moment. He walked over to Raven. She had a deep gash in her leg. He felt her pulse. "Looks like they got a pressure point. Damnit. She could be out for hours. We could have at least tried her healing powers on us." Robin looked over at the leaking wall. "Beast Boy, we only have a matter of hours before this dam bursts. Lets at least do what we came here to do." "How are we gonna plug it?" "I could seal it." Said a voice behind them. Cyborg was standing behind them holding his arm. "You up to it?" asked Robin. Cyborg got out his welding torch and went towards the crack. "We need to get them back to the tower." Said Robin looking at the girls.  
  
"Excellent Terra. The plan was a complete success." Said Slade. "Your on your way to becoming the perfect apprentice." "What do you mean 'on my way'?" she said back. "You could've done better back there. Robin had you for a little while. It would be best if you practice your hand to hand, and your powers in an equal balance. You never know when you might need both." Terra grunted at him. Thank god I got out of there I couldn't stand living there. The only good part was the food. "Did you get what I asked?" Slade asked a group of commandoes as they walked in. They handed him a filled container. "Excellent." Slade said. "What the hell's in there anyway?" asked Terra. "This, my young apprentice is a container holding each of the Titans blood. If I can multiply the blood cells, and some of the bone tissue I can create clones of them. They will think like them, talk, act, sound, even eat like them. With these clones, we will rule this city, maybe even expand throughout the world. Terra, with these DNA samples, we can create an army of Teen Titans." "Ok, how long will it take to create this 'clone army'?" she asked. "That will depend on how my research has developed. It may take a few hours, it may take a few months. But either way it will get done. While I'm doing this Terra I need you to do something for me."  
  
The T Car sped through the dark city. Weaving in and out of traffic, Cyborg knew he only had a short amount of time before he lost Starfire. Though he wasn't sure about Raven. She had been passed out for a few hours, he didn't know if she would come out of it soon enough. Robin stayed close behind him on the R Cycle. They had secured the dam and sent out a distress call. Police forces would now be arriving at the dam as they rode home. He would clear things up with the police later. Right now his main focus was to get the girls back to reality. They arrived at the Tower about a half hour later. Robin carried Starfire, while Cyborg had Raven slung on his back. Robin walked into the common room and put Starfire on the couch. Cyborg put Raven on the other side of the couch. Robin glanced out the window. The city was an amazing sight at night. The lights glistening on the calm ocean water. "Robin! Snap out of it!" said Beast Boy. Robin shook his head and turned to his teammates. "How are we gonna bring Raven out of this?" Robin had no idea. "I'll go check the infirmary." He said. He walked out of the room.  
  
Robin walked down the dark hallway towards the elevator. The infirmary was on the 10th floor. One floor above them. He walked in and pushed the button to go up. When he arrived at the 10th floor he walked out into the dark hallway. Something wasn't right. The hallway lights had an automatic turn on if nobody was there. If someone was there, they would have to turn it on themselves. Just then an explosion ravaged throughout the 10th floor shaking the entire tower. Robin saw the entire hallway cave into a spiral of fire. He dove out of the way of the elevator as it crashed down towards the bottom floor ending in an explosion sending the elevator doors Flying in random directions. Robin got up and saw a silhouette in the fire heading towards the roof. Robin followed it up to the roof. The figure was running towards the edge. Robin threw a batarang towards its legs. It hit causing the figure to fall to the ground. Robin knew who it was before he even got over there. "You got a lot of balls showing your face here Terra." He said. Terra got up and turned to him. "Well looks like you survived your little experience with mother earth." She said. "But you won't survive this one." She hurled a boulder at Robin. He easily dodged it. He pulled out his staff and got into position. She threw rock after rock at him. He either jumped out of the way, or smacked it with his staff. He jumped in the air towards her. He came down smacking her on the forehead with the staff. She flew backwards skidding across the ground. She got up and flung a boulder at Robin who wasn't quick enough to get out of the way. Robin was knocked over the side of the tower. He was now hanging on for life. "Well well looks like the tables have turned." She said. Robin looked down. He could see the bottom floor and the top floor on fire. "Eventually this whole place will collapse on itself and with you goody goodies in it!" Robin flipped back over the side and behind Terra. He kicked her in the back causing her to fall over the edge. He ran over to the edge and looked down. She was gone.  
  
Robin rushed down the stairs to the common room. The others weren't there. They either got out or.......engulfed by the explosion. Robin ran towards his storage area. He grabbed supplies and ran out. Terra had placed explosives along the hallway. Robin quickly ran past them before they exploded. When he reached the common room, all the exits were blocked. There was no way out. He felt the rumbling of explosions behind him. The doors behind him blasted out almost hitting him. Robin only had one chance. He ran, and dove out the window as a trail of fire followed behind him. He expected the impact of the ground, but it never came. He felt someone catch him. He looked up to see Starfire carrying him down to the ground. "Star! What happened!" asked Robin. "The explosion scared the shit outta Raven making her wake up." Said Beast Boy behind him. "Shut up." Said Raven nudging him. Robin turned to see the Tower in flames. "There goes our home." He said. "Don't worry Robin. We will overcome this horrible tragedy that has befallen us." Said Starfire putting her hand on his shoulder. Robin stared at the tower as it started to collapse on itself. It was an amazing, and depressing sight at the same time. The remains of the Tower disappeared under the ground of which it stood upon. 


	4. Kristallnacht

I don't own TT in any way shape or form.  
  
Chapter 4: Kristallnacht  
  
The flames had died. The smoke had gone. The island was empty now. Nothing was left upon it but a rugged landscape, strong current and broken dreams. It was gone. Robin couldn't believe it. All they had worked for, all they had fought for, gone. In a blaze of fire it was all gone. It took days to build, it took minutes to fall. This is perhaps the end of the Teen Titans. He thought looking upon the wreckage of what once was their humble home. "What do we do now Robin?" BB asked. "I just don't know." He said back silently. "Robin, it is not your fault." Starfire said. "We cannot deny the truth." Said the dark voice behind her. "This is what we get for trusting her. We let her into our home. We trusted her. Yet she was evil to begin with, and now we are paying the price for being so naïve." "Well now what do we do? We've got no place to go?" said Cyborg. "Yes we do." Said Robin.  
  
"Excellent work Terra. Not only are the titans finished, you even destroyed their tower along with them. However, you interaction with Robin tells me that you might not be ready to fight them on your own." Terra was mad. She shouldn't have let him ambush her like that. "There was nothing I could've done. The tower would've collapsed at any moment. If I didn't make it out of their, I might've not made it back here!" she said to her master. "Did you ever think to yourself that you could just ride out of there on one of your flying rocks?" Slade said. "I do not tolerate excuses, and I do not tolerate failure. Something's telling me that you might not be ready for the burden you carry. Tell me is this too much for you? Do I have to 'set my apprentice free'?" Terra knew what he meant. If she failed, she would be "removed" from his presence. "While you were gone, I made some 'friends' for you." He said. "They are ready for combat, and fight rather ruthlessly. They might give the Titans a run for their money." The capsules behind her opened up and five silhouettes stepped off out. Terra smiled.  
  
"Ok now what do we do?" asked Beast Boy as he and the others walked down the dark street. Robin was leading them through a poor neighborhood with many abandoned buildings and houses. "We've got nowhere to go, we have no lead, we have no-" Raven nudged BB in the shoulder. She knew that Robin was taking this pretty hard. He was the most dedicated to saving lives, or stopping villains more than any of them. He would fight to the death just to save one life. He was taught by a great man who would do just the same. "Where are we going anyway?" asked Cyborg. "Yes I also would like to know where we are going. Robin please tell us where-" Robin held up his left hand and Starfire stopped talking. "I think I hear something." He whispered. "What do you hear?" asked Beast Boy. "I don't know but-" A silhouette jumped through the window and tackled him to the ground. Robin flipped it the opposite direction through another window across the street. Robin got up. "Robin who was-?" Cyborg was cut off as an explosion hurled him through a window. "Its an ambush!" Beast Boy said. Just then a green gorilla smashed him in the side of the head, causing him to fly through a wall. The silhouette Robin threw down charged at him. Robin threw a punch. The figure grabbed his fist and punched him in the stomach with the other fist, then it kicked him in the face. Robin flew back towards Starfire. Just then Raven's torso turned black and she flew up into the air, as another figure chased after her into the sky. "What is going on?" asked Starfire on the ground. Robin got up and looked around at the others. Beast Boy was fighting inside a condemned building, Cyborg in a back alley, and Raven high on the rooftops. Robin didn't know any of Slade's men who could fly or do any of that. Starfire was hit by a green beam, she flew down the street skidding across the road. "Starfire!" Robin yelled. He ran towards her but was kicked in the back of the head. Robin looked up at the figure as light shone in from a streetlight. It was as if he were looking in a mirror.  
In front of him stood a teenage boy wearing tight green pants, with a red chest armor with an 'R' in the corner. The boy's eyes had a black mask over them, and he had black messy hair. "Holy shit!" Robin was punched across the face by his clone. He was then kicked in the stomach, and then felt a blow to the head. Robin then tripped his clone making him fall to the ground with him. Robin threw a punch, his double grabbed his fist again, and swung his other fist. Robin's other hand caught it and twisted the clone's arm. He then kicked it in the stomach sending it flying threw a window. Robin followed.  
  
Meanwhile Cyborg and his clone were facing off in a back alley. His clone threw a punch. Cyborg dodged it and grabbed its arm. He then flipped it over is back sending it flying into a group of trash cans. "You gotta do better than this dawg." He said taunting his double. His clone got up and fired its cannon at him. It hit Cyborg in the chest, sending him flying backwards into a wall. He got up rubbing his head.  
  
Raven hovered side to side dodging her clone's telekinesis. "Azerath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven lifted up the ventilation shaft and hurled it towards her clone catching her by surprise. It smashed her in the face sending her falling to the ground. Raven flew down and examined it. It looked exactly like her. How the hell could someone do this? She thought. She noticed something on the back of its head. A small black spot near the top of its neck right under the hairline. It looked like a bar code. Something you would find on a food package, or anything you would get at a store. Just then the clone awoke and sent Raven flying in the opposite direction.  
  
Starfire moved fast to avoid her clone's star bolts. She took cover behind a dumpster as her clone fired them off like a machine gun. Starfire arose and fired her own at her clone. The clone dove behind the wall. "Who are you and why do you wish to fight us?" she asked. The clone rose up and fired at her. A star bolt hit Starfire in the face knocking her on her back. She rolled over and got up groaning. Her clone grabbed her hair and threw her into the street. Starfire felt a grinding pain on her back as she skid across the ground.  
  
Beast Boy's head hurt. His clone kept surprising him and smashing him in the head. "C'mon you pussy. Come out here and fight me like a man." He said. "How can I fight like a man I'm modeled after you!" it said back. "Harsh dude." His clone as a gorilla punched him in the back of the head sending him flying through the window, and into a wall.  
  
Robin got out his staff and got ready for the fight. His clone did the same thing. "I have your same exact style. I know all your moves, and all your strategies. This should be a great fight." It said. It charged him. Robin blocked its blows with his staff. It jumped in the air. Robin swung for its feet trying to knock it off balance, but the clone easily blocked it. It smacked him in the face with the staff sending him jolting backwards. He regained his balance and ran at the clone. He jumped in the air and smacked the clone across the face. It flew backwards onto the ground. It stood up again. A thin deep cut was on the side of its face. "Well it seems we're equally matched." It said. "Looks like I'll have to pull out the big guns." The clone threw an electro disc and threw it at Robin. It hit him in the chest shocking him beyond belief. "Eeeeeeeeyahhhhh!" he yelled as the disc sent over 100 volts of electricity through his body. Robin fell to the ground unable to move. The clone walked away. "Looks like I'll have to help the others." He said. Robin slowly got up and threw a smoke grenade at it. It smacked him in the back of the head, and went off. They both couldn't see. "Where the hell are you!" it said. Robin stayed quiet as he maneuvered through the smokey room. The clone quickly turned one way, then another. "Son of a bitch...." It said. Just then Robin grabbed it around the neck and started squeezing. "Ughhhhhh-" it said as Robin twisted his hands. Then in a matter of seconds, Robin snapped its neck. It fell to the ground dead.  
  
Cyborg was on the ground. His clone had won. It looked like this was the end of him. He just closed his eyes and waited for the pain. "See you in hell." It said. All of a sudden an electro disc was hooked on its back. Electricity was sent through the clone as it short circuited and fell to the ground.  
  
Beast Boy couldn't see. His clone had cut him in the face with tiger claws, and now he couldn't see. He felt blood rush from his eyes. From what he saw, a figure came towards him slowly. He then saw it turn into an elephant. It raised up in the ground and was ready to crush him, when it was punched in the side by what looked like Cyborg. He couldn't tell. The clone flew through the wall and through the window. He looked out, and from what he saw it looked like a piece of glass was through its chest.  
  
The Starfire and Raven clone saw what had just happened to their teammates, and flew off. "Ok, what the hell just happened you guys." Said BB with his hand over his eye. "I don't know, but I have a feeling Slade's behind this.  
  
"So they took out the others?" Slade asked the Starfire and Raven clones. "Yes sir, but we have weakened them very much. Perhaps if we ambush them again we can-" "You will need more manpower. You need to wait until, I can make more 'teammates'." The two nodded and walked into the darkness. "Master, it seems that you may be replacing me." said Terra. "Nonsense Terra, I will send you into battle soon enough."  
  
Kristallnacht means the night of broken glass. 


End file.
